


[Podfic] The 100 Words Affair (The Man From U.N.C.L.E. drabbles)

by kalakirya



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of xparrot's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i> 100-word MUNCLE stories.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The 100 Words Affair (The Man From U.N.C.L.E. drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 100 Words Affair (The Man From U.N.C.L.E. drabbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



**Rating:**  PG  
**Length:** 5 minutes  
**Download Link**[thank you paraka <3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20100%20words%20affair%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20xparrot.mp3)


End file.
